


The Flu

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a master of the dark arts gets the flu</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu

“I don’t get sick!” John coughed, wheezed, and started to wipe his nose across his sleeve; Zed smacked his arm and thrust a box of Kleenex at him.

“The flu doesn’t discriminate,” she scolded, steering him back to the sofa from which he had risen when she and Chas had entered with supplies.

He dropped the Kleenex. “Things to do, luv…”

Chas clucked and put a cup of hot tea on the coffee table. “End of the world will wait for your recovery.”

“Don’t make us sedate you,” Zed warned.

John coughed again. He didn’t have the strength to protest.


End file.
